1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable peripheral structures and more particularly pertains to a new portable versatile structure for affording a portable rink, playpen, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable peripheral structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable peripheral structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art portable peripheral structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,301; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,342; U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,120; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,483; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,622; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,148.
In these respects, the portable versatile structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording a portable rink, playpen, or the like.